Sé un árbol, Bella, sé un árbol
by madame-gallifrey
Summary: Bella, estudiante de intercambio en Inglaterra,debe llegar a casa de los amigos de su familia adoptiva, los Cullen,pero Bella es Bella y se pierde en el bosque...
1. Sé un árbol, Bella, sé un árbol

Bella, se va en verano a estudiar inglés a Inglaterra. Vive con su familia anfitriona Jack y Sue. Un día, sale tarde de la universidad dónde estudia y debe ir a casa de los Cullen, ya que su familia está cenando allí. Pero Bella es Bella, así que se pierde en el bosque, y empieza a escuchar sonidos como los de un,¿oso?

"Sé un árbol, Bella sé un árbol"

_Maldición._ Volví a mirar el gran árbol que tenía delante. El mismo que había visto, con estas tres veces. De acuerdo. Tenía que aceptarlo, me había perdido.

_G-E-N-I-A-L, simplemente genial._

Resoplé, pensando por qué diantres no había aceptado la propuesta de Jack, cuando me dijo que no hacía falta que fuera andando, que los hijos de los Cullen, sus amigos, irían a buscarme. _Ah, si, por mi magnifico orgullo_. Después de rechazar la oferta de Jack, este se dispuso a explicarle cómo debía llegar. Lo único malo era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de inglés. Bueno, por algo estaba allí, sufriendo el destino más cruel de un estudiante; estudiar en verano.

Volví a resoplar. Eso ya no era importante, ya estaba allí, y nada más y nada menos que perdida en uno de los mayores bosques de Inglaterra. Me estrujé el cerebro intentando recordar exactamente qué había dicho Jack.

_Flashback_

_-Bella, I'm going to show you, how you can go for, ok? _

_Aunque para ella había sonado como_

_- Bella, I…..you….go…, ok?_

_- Yes, Yes. Ok_

_Él suspiró aliviado, a veces, aquella estudiante, parecía no enterarse de nada._

_Ok, when …..You….. school …..wood…right…house._

_Jack terminó de explicarse. Ella le miraba con cara de nada. Suspiró._

_Bella,….. you …undeooo…me?_

_Yes,yes._

_Ueee?_

_Yes,yes._

_Right- __dijo él sonriendo abiertamente._

_Fin flashback_

Soltó una maldición mientras se reprimía por no haber tomado aquellas clases de refuerzo que su madre quiso que hiciera, y por haber pasado de Miss Bellamy (N/A: *_*) , su profesora de inglés, mientras esta explicaba la lección.

Ahora estaba perdida en un bosque, en Inglaterra, y lo único sabía decir era , you, school, stupid, yes, nothing, what're you doing. Esta última por las veces en que su profesora la regañaba con esa pregunta. Las palabras de Jack resonaban en su cabeza.

_Ok, when …..you….. __school ….wood…right…house_

School…obviamente sabía lo que era. Pero qué diantres significaba right? Mmm…sonaba cómo White. No, tal vez era night . De pronto, una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. Era derecha, ¡Significaba derecha! Interiormente empezó a bailar la danza de la alegría. Pero su alegría duro poco, ya que pronto una serie de crujidos se oyeron cerca suyo.

Se tensó, mientras un escalofrío la recorría. Sue, la mujer de Jack, le había dicho, bueno enseñado una foto del bosque de la ciudad con las palabras en inglés: _Peligro, osos_. No tenía ni idea de inglés. Dios, incluso había tenido que buscar la palabra en el diccionario para saber que significaba oso. No. Eso no era lo importante ahora. Empezó a recordar lo que Charlie, su padre, le había dicho que había que hacer al encontrarse con uno.

_Flashback_

_-__Bella, si alguna vez te encuentras un oso_

_-Papa, vivimos en una isla casi sin bosque, no lo veo probable._

_-Da igual, quién sabe Bells?_

_Bufé, mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco._

_- Bueno, me escuchas o ¿qué? Tienes que quedarte quieta. E intentar pasar desapercibida, cómo una estatua. Lo mejor sería que te quedaras con la postura de un árbol..._

_Fin flashback_

_Un árbol, cómo un árbol..._

_¡Eso era! _Empezó a buscar un árbol lo suficientemente grande para esconderse e imitarlo. Miró el gran árbol de antes. Sonrió. Era perfecto. Respirando con dificultad, se acercó al árbol y empezó a copiarle .Alzó el brazo izquierdo y bajó un poco el derecho, mientras que miraba a la nada.

Los crujidos se intensificaron, mientras su corazón no hacía nada más que latir a toda pastilla.

"_Sé un árbol, Bella, sé un árbol"_ se repetía mentalmente.

De repente, la silueta de un joven apareció, y de pronto, unos hermosos ojos dorados la miraban con curiosidad.

What are you doing? – dijo, y su melodiosa voz inundó el lugar.

Roja como un tomate, Bella, bajo los brazos. El chico se mordió el labio, aguantándose la risa.

N...n...n...nothing.

Él pareció calmarse y ya más serio le preguntó

-You're Bella Swan?

Pese no entender nada, Bella, asintió, al reconocer su nombre en la frase. El chico sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos.

-I'm Edward Cullen. I'm son of Carlisle, friend of Sue and Jack

Bella, suspiró, aliviada al escuchar el nombre de sus anfitriones.

-You're lost, truth?

-No- respondió sin querer reconocerlo. Otra vez su orgullo luciéndose.

-No?

-Ok, I'm lost, happy?

Él rió musicalmente, confirmando su pregunta.

-Bella, no tienes ni idea de inglés, ¿verdad? – dijo ahora en un perfecto español, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Hablas español?

-Un poco – dijo sonriendo aún más. Dios. Había hecho el ridículo hablando en inglés y resulta que él, ¡Sabía hablar español!

-Bueno Bella, ¿vamos a mi casa? Jack y Sue estaban preocupados.

Ella asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. De pronto, el la miró y dijo:

-Bella, perdona la indiscreción, pero te puedo preguntar, ¿qué hacías cuando yo llegué?

-Oh...eso...

-Sí, eso – dijo riéndose- Era una imagen cómica,tenías los brazos alzados y y mirabas al infinito.

-Vi...vi un pájaro.

El alzó su perfecta ceja izquierda.

¿Y por qué tenías los brazos alzados?

Bella se sonrojó y paró de caminar.

-Yo...m...me picaba un brazo, ¿vale? – mintió. El rió.

-Bella, no sé si no te lo han dicho antes, pero mientes fatal.

Edward se le acercó, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara y que empezara a respirar con dificultad.

-¿No me vas a decir que hacías? – dijo susurrándole en la oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

- No – pero ni ella misma se convenció.

- ¿No? – Dijo ahora más cerca-.

- N...no – dijo tartamudeando.

De pronto, él se le apartó y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy terca. Pero al final me lo dirás – dijo con seguridad.

-Jamás

-Ya lo veremos – dijo él sonriendo, y empezó a caminar, dejándola atrás.

-¡Eh! ¡Edward! ¡Espérame!

-Dios Bella, es que eres muy lenta, ¿sabes?

-Oh, sólo cállate.

Su musical risa volvió a inundar el lugar. El le dedicó una gran sonrisa torcida. Miró como Edward seguía caminando, seguro , por el terroso camino. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba en aquel verde bosque. El volvió a mirarla, con sus relucientes ojos dorados.

_Quizás, sólo quizás, haberse perdido en aquel dichoso bosque, no estaba taan mal._

_The end :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado. La idea me vino de un sueño que tuve un tanto raro, aunque fue en un día en el que tenía teatro en francés. Con deciros que hacía de árbol parlante-bruja-hada, creo que lo digo todo...¬¬. Y con una amiga (él otro árbol e-e) empezamos la tontería de "Sé un árbol, vamos, eres un áaarbol" Supongo que algo tendría que ver, xD._

_La verdad es que no sé si continuarlo, porque hay varias historias que me rondan en la cabeza, ¿qué opináis? Muaaaaks_

_**~Ochrasy9**_


	2. Ocho años después

Sonreí inconscientemente mientras los recuerdos de cómo conocí a Edward volvían a mi mente! ¡Qué ridículo había hecho! Aunque por aquel entonces, no tenía ni la más remota idea de inglés.

Poco después del "_incidente_" como solía llamarlo, llegaron a casa de los Cullen. Y su vergüenza fue mayor cuando descubrió que la casa de los Cullen estaba a escasos metros de la carretera, y por lo tanto, visible tanto de día como de noche.

Recordó cómo ella había abierto los ojos como platos al ver la grande mansión blanca y cómo Edward había reído inundando el lugar con su suave risa musical. Avergonzándola. Y dentro tampoco había sido mejor, pues toda la familia de Edward y Sue y Jack la esperaban mordiéndose el labio, intentando aguantarse la risa. Bueno, todos menos uno. Emmet. Él no paraba de reír, él era una especie de hombre gigante, con apariencia de oso, pero hermoso, como todos los Cullen, y que no había parado de intentar avergonzarla, haciéndole bromas del tipo:

_Hey, Bella, no te apetece ir al bosque?_

_O_

_Bella, sabes qué es esto? Una Bella, perdida en un bosque!_

Consiguiendo que se avergonzara y ganándose la fría mirada de su hermano Edward, y todos los demás, que aunque lo intentaran disimular, estaban a punto de echarse a reír. Y con el paso del tiempo, esas bromas no hicieron más que empeorar. Se sintió feliz, o aliviada al no haber contado nada a Edward sobre lo que realmente pasó. Si no , estaría aguantando las bromas de los Cullen durante toda su existencia.

-Bella,mi amor ¿qué haces? – preguntó una suave voz des de detrás suyo, mientras una corriente eléctrica la recorría. Suspiró. Es que siempre iba a conseguir deslumbrarla? Y todavía no lo había visto.. Se giró, para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos dorados, que la tenían atrapada des de la primera vez que los vio.

-Nada amor, sólo estaba pensando…- dijo sonriendo, provocando que él le devolviera la sonrisa.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? Estabas muy concentrada – inquirió él , curioso.

-Oh, sólo recordaba el día en que nos conocimos…

Él recordándolo, rió, consiguiendo que Bella, se avergonzara aún más.

-Aquel día fue el mejor de mi vida, Bella, recuerdo con exactitud tu mirada perdida cuando te hablaba,- se interrumpió volviendo a reír- No te enterabas de nada, pero de nada en absoluto!

- Oh cállate, bastante vergüenza pasé…

-Sí, pero fuiste el motivo de burla de Emmet durante 3 meses,

-No me lo recuerdes, Edward. Tu hermano es diabólico cuando quiere. Siempre que me hablaba decía la palabra bosque, en fuera lo que fuera! Siempre estaba diciendo cosas cómo: El otro día vi el partido del Barça- Madrid , bosque, la verdad es que bosque, jugaron realmente bien, bosque y creo que merecían ganar… Y luego cuándo decía de ir algún lugar siempre decía:

-Al bosque no Belly-Bells, eh? No sé que le ves, pero puedes estarte horas y horas, cómo si estuvieses p-e-r-d-i-d-a.

O luego siempre me proponía ir:

-Bella, vamos al bosque de picnic?

-Mmmm… Emmet, no sé si lo sabes, pero tu no puedes comer

-Da igual, pero vamos contigo y tu comes

-Vale

-Y tal vez, podríamos jugar, no sé , al 1 -2 -3 pica pared…- de pronto fingió una mueca de horror- pero al escondite no, Belly-Bells!

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba curiosa

-Por que se te da muy bien esconderte en el bosque y perderte! Tienes ventaja sobre nosotros, te lo conoces taaan bien. Te sabes cada rincón.

El volvió a reír, otra vez, esta vez con más intensidad. Se sentó en el sillón y cojiendome , me sentó en su rodilla.

-Debes reconocer que era muy divertido y que..

Alcé el rostro, y lo fulminé con la mirada, interrumpiéndolo

.- Los sería para vosotros, yo no sabía dónde meterme. Lo hacía cada vez que lo veía..quería matarlo.

Si, tal vez era un poco repetitivo..

- Ajá. Y tu lo fulminabas con la mirada cada vez que lo hacía.

- Sí, te lo hacía pasar mal, y quería protegerte.

Alcé una ceja

-Edward, tal vez me haría pasar vergüenza, pero no quería matarme..

Lo sé, pero no sé, des de que te vi , sentí el deseo de estar siempre a tu lado, de protegerte de todo mal. ¿Sabes? _Podría tenerte en mis brazos para siempre y aún así ese tiempo no bastaría._

Edward- susurré conmovida, enroscando los brazos a su cuello.

Además,- prosiguió mirándome fijamente - siempre serás mi _perdida_ chica del bosque.

Sentí como la furia volvía a mi y me levanté de golpe, abandonando la habitación cerrando de un portazo ,mientras escuchaba la incansable risa de Edward.

_Estúpido Edward_ – mascullé enfurecida mientras corría sin destino. Bloqueé mi mente con mi escudo para que Alice no pudiera encontrarme.

_¿Es que siempre van a estar burlándose de mi nulo sentido de la orientación? Al menos Emmet paró hace años…Pero él no, él no puede parar…maldito Edward. _

Lentamente me paré y me senté en el suelo. Entonces reparé en el lugar dónde me encontraba. Oh, no. Oh, no. Miré al gran árbol, ahora un poco más alto, gracias al paso de los años. ¿De todos los lugares de la tierra, tenía que haber vuelto allí? Genial. Simplemente genial. Ya puedo imaginarme las incansables bromas de Emmet.

_-__Qué¿ otra vez perdida Bella?_

Resoplé, indignándome conmigo misma al volver allí. Vale que gracias a aquello había conocido a Edward, pero había sido uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

_Oí un crujido, y una especie de Déjà vu me envolvió:_

_Flashback_

_Un crujido se oyó cerca suyo y ella se tensó, mientras un escalofrío la recorría. Se había puesto muy nerviosa, pero pudo recordar las palabras de su padre. Y poco después ella simplemente era un árbol…._

_Fin Flashback._

Qué estúpida había sido. De verdad había creído que aquellos sigilosos pasos eran realmente los de un oso. Si, se confirmó a si misma, había sido muy muy estúpida. Aunque en aquellos tiempos, sin duda habría vuelto a repetirlo. Ahora simplemente ya no le hacía falta. Era mucho más poderosa que aquel simple oso.

Levantándose ágilmente del suelo, se apoyó en el árbol esperando a que el oso se dignara a aparecer.

Pero algo muy distinto ocurrió, y cómo 8 años atrás vio como la figura de un joven aparecía, pero Esta vez no con un rostro curioso, si no con una mueca de preocupación, que al verla se transformó en alivio.

Él se acercó lentamente, sin pasar por echo la mirada envenenada que ella le dirigió. Sin darle tiempo a oponerse, la abrazó fuertemente, inhalando su aroma de fresias fuertemente.

-Me tenías muy preocupado. Saliste corriendo y creía que volverías pronto,, pero pasaron las horas y no aparecías y me sentí morir por dentro. Estaba muy preocupado. Alice está muy preocupada. Todos lo están . Alice te vio en un bosque corriendo, pero luego desapareciste sin dejar rastro. Llevo horas buscándote. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado – dijo -abrazándola aún más fuertemente – No vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

Alejé mi cara de él, para contestarle.

-No lo habría hecho si cierto chico de ojos dorados no me hubiese gastado aquella broma. Sabes que las odio.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento, pero deberías haberte visto el rostro cuando…

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo – dijo seriamente.- Pero Bella amor, ¿Me perdonas? Yo te perdoné cuando Alice y tu me vestisteis de Marilyn y me sacasteis fotos. Por no hablar de mi rosa Volvo.- dijo crispando los puños al recordarlo. Me miró y pude ver en sus ojos que realmente lo sentía.

-Está bien, Edward – Su cara se llenó de júbilo y se acercó.– pero no he acabado, la próxima vez que oiga alguna broma de ese tipo por parte tuyo, créeme que vestirte de Marilyn y pintarte el volvo de rosa purpurina será algo insignificante en comparación con lo que te haré- dije hablando sombríamente.

Su rostro se llenó de terror.

-Ahora, ¿Lo prometes? – le dije con un sonrisa (_N/a Bipolaridaaaaad(8_)

-Lo prometo – dijo con voz firme antes de besarme y abrazarme.

-¿Sabes? No sé porqué no se me ocurrió en primer lugar este lugar para buscarte.

-En realidad, no sabía adonde iba, corría inconscientemente.

-Ya pero inconscientemente nuestra mente siempre nos lleva a este lugar cuando algo va mal,es cómo si tuviésemos un imán, que nos arrastrará a este lugar, sin que podamos remediarlo.

-Tienes razón, cuando tuve que volver a España – hizo una mueca de dolor, y le acaricié la mejilla- acabé llorando aquí. No quería separarme de ti. Salí de casa corriendo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba aquí, sentada sobre aquel mismo árbol llorando .Nadie me encontraba. Pero tú sí. Tú fuiste el único que supo encontrarme. Para mi este lugar siempre será especial, pues el me trajo a ti.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

- Recuerdo con exactitud el momento en que te vi. Fue mirarte solamente mirarte a los ojos y supe que jamás podría vivir sin ti. Que hiciera lo que hiciera, ya estaba ligado a ti. Y que nada ni nadie podría remediarlo, pues mi muerto corazón siempre te pertenecería. Y aunque hubiese podido hacerlo, no habría querido, pues yo entero ya era tuyo. Desde ese momento supe que quería enamorarte, hacer que tu también sintieras lo que yo sentía. Toda aquella felicidad era nueva en mi, pues por muchos años que haya vivido, sentí que no habían sido nada más que un simple soplo de viento hasta encontrarte. Y luego tuve que aprender a intentar vivir un año sin verte, fueron los meses más amargos de mi vida..

-Y de la mía también , rogaba a mi madre poder ir a Inglaterra aunque fueran un par de días, sólo para verte. Sólo para cerrar un poco la herida abierta en mi corazón por tu ausencia.

Él asintió

-Entonces descubrí que incluso un corazón que ha dejado de latir puede romperse en pedazos.

-Y luego conseguí reunir el dinero para ir a verte, a darte una sorpresa.

Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mientras yo lo abrazaba.

-Fue la mejor navidad de mi vida .- susurró

-Y la mía, cuando te vi, supe que todo volvería a ir bien, que por muy larga que fuera la distancia, tu estarías conmigo en todo lo que hiciera. Y debo reconocer que ver a tu familia disfrazada no es algo fácil de olvidar.

Sentí su risa incluso antes de oírla, mientras se separaba y me miraba a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Debes reconocer que fue muy divertido.

-Sí, no creo que pueda olvidar a Emmet vestido de Papa Noel, repartiendo regalos mientras Alice disfrazada de Elfa traía las bebidas seguida de un Jasper refunfuñando vestido de Reno, mientras Rosalie resoplaba vestida de Mamá Noel, mientras Carlisle y Esme reían fuertemente.

-Y no olvides el muerdago, querida- susurró en su oído, consiguiendo que me avergonzara.

-Cómo olvidarlo, Emmet lo ponía siempre que podía encima nuestro para que nos besáramos. Para después silbar con las cejas alzadas mirándonos consiguiendo que Rosalie le diera un golpe en la cabeza, mientras Esme sonreía tiernamente mirándonos abrazada a Carlisle.

Sí- rió feliz- siempre te sonrojabas.

-Emmet lo conseguía con sus comentarios; siempre estaba bromeando sobre mi virginidad y según él, tu dudosa virilidad.

-Oh, calla, calla.

-Siempre se me acercaba y me deba las gracias, mientras me susurraba que hasta que me conociste, creía que eras " de la otra acera".- dije riéndome.

-En aquella época quería matarlo.

-Oh, no eras el único. Créeme.

Él volvió a reír esta vez más intensamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿ De qué te ries?

-Oh, te imaginaba intentando pegar a Emmet. En aquella época te hubieras hecho más daño tú que él, créeme.

Resoplé cruzandome de brazos.

Él paró de reír, Y me cojió la cara con las manos, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo

-Te amo- intenté contestarle, pero él ya estaba muy ocupado besándome.

Una suave melodía, a la que reconocí cómo mi nana, empezó a sonar de mi teléfono móvil.

-Déjalo – murmuró el volviéndome a besar.

Miré la pantalla, un nombre aparecía sobre ella. _Alice_

-Es Alice – dije mirándolo.

-Más le conviene que sea importante- dijo resignándose.

-¿Hola? – contesté

-¡Bellaaaaa! Oh dios, me tenias muy preocupada! Te vi corriendo por el bosque y de repente desapareciste!

-Fui yo, Allie, bloqueé mi mente con el escudo. Lo siento.

-Oh Bella, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca nunca más, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos. Por cierto dile a mi querido hermano que lo descuartizaré la próxima vez que no nos avise de que te encontró sana y salva.

-Lo recordaré Alice.- dijo él.

-Edward, antes de que sigas comiéndote a Bella, tengo que decirte que tenéis que estar de vuelta en 4 horas. Vosotros sabréis, adiós.

-Adiós, Alice – dije aunque ella ya había colgado

Miré aquel viejo árbol. Gracias a él había conocido al amor de mi vida. Definitivamente perderme en aquel bosque había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Me giré hacia Edward,que me miraba fijamente... y rápidamente pude reconocer el significado que escondía aquella mirada…

Bueno, aún nos quedaban 4 horas, ¿no? Y si no siempre podría recompensar a Alice con una tarde de compras…

_The end (: - está vez de verdad,xd_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero estuve de fín de curso en Francia y no pude pensar en una continuación con los nervios por el viaje. Bueno,¿ Qué os ha parecido? Al final no les ha contado nada sobre su experiencia de ser un árbol. Aunque pobrecilla, si lo hubiera hecho sería el blanco de las bromas de toda la familia por el resto de la eternidad. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! _

_Pd: Luego intentaré subir un nuevo capitulo de Blue Bell, pero aviso de que no podré actualizar pronto, porque como Bella, me voy un mes a estudiar a Inglaterra, A ver que tal me va,xd Eso, si, ¡tendré puesta la vista en los bosques de la zona! _

_Muaaaks_

**~Ochrasy9**


End file.
